


Неучтенный

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Волдеморт приготовил идеальную ловушку, но не учел одной детали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неучтенный

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан в 2002 году:)

После того, как Волдеморт аппарировал в замок Малфоя, служивший его «штаб-квартирой», стена заклятий плотно сомкнулась за ним. Теперь проникнуть сквозь нее мог только тот, кому даст разрешение сам Лорд. «Даже если этот герой будет думать, что пробрался сюда исключительно собственными заслугами», - улыбнулся про себя Темный лорд. Он как раз ждал таких гостей. Бесплодная изматывающая война за мировое господство вконец надоела Волдеморту. Сегодня он планировал одним ударом разделаться с тремя своими злейшими врагами. Они сами должны были прийти в приготовленную ловушку, поскольку Темный лорд припас для них очень соблазнительную приманку.  
Мрачный великан, задрапированный в черную длинную мантию, кинул короткий взгляд на пленника у своих ног. В красных глазах монстра в человеческом обличии мелькнуло удовлетворение. Он резко пнул пленного. Человек, обездвиженный искусно приготовленным зельем, смог только коротко вскрикнуть. Волдеморт усмехнулся и устремил свой взгляд на герб, висящий над воротами замка-крепости. Огромный змей, изображенный на гербе, выглядел живым. Глаза из-под низких надбровных дуг пресмыкающегося сияли мертвенным, бледным светом. «Салазар, мой план гениален. Я превзошел тебя. Я нашел способ убрать эту троицу одним ударом», - Волдеморт оскалился, что должно было изобразить улыбку.  
Эти трое несли в себе смертельную опасность для Темного лорда. Их имена, произнесенные Волдемортом вслух, камнем упали на мраморный пол.  
Альбус Дамблдор. Северус Снейп. Гарри Поттер.  
Дамблдор – воплощение доброты и справедливости.  
Снейп – ума и настойчивости.  
Поттер – смелости и решительности.  
Вместе они являли непреодолимое препятствие на пути Волдеморта к мировому господству. Но он нашел слабость в их союзе. Все трое любили одного человека. И любовь всех троих была безответной.   
Дамблдор был уже зрелым магом, если не сказать старым (хотя кто мог определить возраст этого хитреца?), когда в Хогвартсе появился этот ученик. Именно слово «ученик» стало границей, которую директор установил между собой и своим любимым. Мерлин знает, сколько бессонных ночей провел уважаемый всеми профессор, мучительно раздумывая над природой своих чувств к совсем юному мальчику. Нескладный голенастый мальчишка тем временем превратился в изящного прекрасного юношу, на которого во все глаза смотрели и студентки, и студенты Хогвартса. Думая, что на старости лет будет лишь посмешищем для школы, но при этом прекрасно понимая, что встретил единственную любовь в своей жизни, Дамблдор запер эту любовь в своем сердце. Впоследствии он не раз нарушал все существующие нормы и правила ради этого ученика. Даже будучи уверенным в том, что Сириус убил Петтигрю и 12 магглов, Дамблдор пытался спасти свою драгоценность от Азкабана. Волдеморт знал, что и на этот раз старик не станет раздумывать о возможной угрозе для себя и других, если жизни любимого будет угрожать опасность.  
Снейп был одним из тех студентов, которые восхищались любимцем Дамблдора. Они были одного возраста, но учились на разных факультетах. Свою границу любви Северус провел между Гриффиндором и Слизерином. Он был уверен, что его чувство будет отвергнуто: не пристало доблестному гриффиндорцу встречаться со слизеринцем.. Впрочем, угрюмый, рано повзрослевший Снейп сразу понял, что его влечение к юному красивому мальчику – не каприз. Стоя одной холодной ночью у зеркала, которое выло от страха, с ножом у собственного запястья, он произнес имя своего чувства – любовь. Тогда нож не достиг своей цели. Снейп просто начал искать способ покончить с собой чужими руками. Переквалифицироваться из Упивающегося смертью в шпиона Дамблдора – отличный выбор. Смерть от рук Волдеморта хотя бы могла сделать его героем… С этой же целью – собственной смерти – Снейп стал врагом своего возлюбленного. О да, страдание – высшее блаженство. Если бы любимый, наконец, убил его, Северус умер бы счастливым. Волдеморт был уверен, что Снейп ворвется сюда, готовый умереть. Но не готовый к смерти возлюбленного…  
Поттер… Он был загадкой для Волдеморта. Когда возникла его любовь, Темный лорд не знал. Но Волдеморт был уверен в ней так же, как в надежности собственных ловушек. И Гарри тоже возвел между собой и своим любимым прочную стену, озаглавив ее коротко и ясно – «родство». Весь мир магов считал, что крестный стал для Гарри приемным отцом. Мальчик-который-выжил по собственному определению не мог идти против правил магического мира. Потому что Поттер смертельно боялся, что в один прекрасный момент явится человек – маг? Монстр? – который скажет ему: «Мы раскусили тебя, парень, ты не из наших, убирайся к магглам». Как ни странно, именно своего любимого Гарри считал наиболее вероятной кандидатурой на роль ангела мщения. Трепетно боготворя возлюбленного, Поттер не мог снять его с пьедестала и увидеть в нем обычного человека. Человека, к которому можно прикоснуться, которого можно любить земной любовью. Волдеморт знал, что на спасение мужчины, любовь к которому, по мнению парня, была запретной, Гарри ринется с неистовостью крестоносца, спешащего освобождать гроб Господень.  
«И это все ради тебя», - слегка брезгливо кривя губы, Волдеморт движением руки нейтрализовал действие обездвиживающего зелья. Перед ним на полу лежал, крупно вздрагивая, худощавый изящный мужчина в белой рубашке и маггловских синих джинсах. Его длинные черные волосы разметались по плечам. Пленник поднял голову, вперив в Лорда синие огни глаз.  
«Блэк», - холодно произнес Волдеморт.  
Сириус Блэк, ученик профессора Дамблдора, сокурсник Северуса Снейпа и крестный Гарри Поттера, попытался вскочить на ноги, но заклинание прижало его к земле так, что он оказался на коленях. Волдеморт мрачно разглядывал пленника – ни один самый угрюмо настроенный критик, у которого в данную минуту случился бы миллион несчастий, не нашел бы изъяна во внешности Блэка – лице, фигуре. Даже годы проведенные в тюрьме, не смогли отобрать у Сириуса то, что было неотъемлемой его частью, – красоту. «Красота ничего не значит, - торжественно произнес Лорд. – Все – красивые и некрасивые – становятся тленом, прахом. И ты, Блэк, скоро пересечешь границу между мирами».  
В который раз Волдеморт задумался над иронией судьбы. Три могущественных мага – воплощения добра, ума и отваги - мучили себя из-за не достойного их человека. Блэк не был воплощением доброты – в бытность свою студентом Хогвартса он часто весьма жестоко подшучивал над недругами. Да и в более зрелом возрасте так и не научился прощать. Его нельзя было назвать очень умным: он не распознал ловушки, подстроенной Питером. Волдеморт и на этот раз без особых усилий взял Сириуса в плен: его верный Упивающийся смертью принял оборотное зелье – и черноволосый красавчик не смог отличить подделку от своего возлюбленного оборотня. А поэтому спокойно выпил предложенное тем зелье. Смелости Блэку тоже не хватало. Прекратить скрываться и в открытую заявить о своей невиновности он не посмел…  
«Ты недостоин своих поклонников, Блэки, - прошипел Темный лорд. – Ты всего лишь красавчик без мозгов, помешанный на квиддиче и вечеринках. Конечно, есть маги, считающие, что ты – воплощение любви и красоты… Они бредят».  
С каждым следующим словом Волдеморта Блэк словно пытался вжаться в мраморную колонну, к которой отполз во время монолога Темного лорда. «Дальше, еще дальше от этого чудовища», – единственная мысль, бившаяся в его голове. Темный лорд вдруг схватил за горло стоявшего на коленях человека и сдавил его с силой. Тот, лишенный возможности закричать, в отчаянии впился ногтями в его руку.   
Несколькими заклинаниями Волдеморт лишил пленника одежды и возможности сопротивляться. Затем бросил на пол беззащитного человека и опустился рядом. Искусанные губы Блэка кровоточили, в синих колодцах глаз плескались боль и страх.  
\- Ты в ужасе? – прошипел его мучитель. – О, мне это нравится…  
Он грубыми толчками раздвинул в стороны длинные ноги жертвы и одним резким движением завладел тем, о ком враги Волдеморта мечтали месяцами, годами, десятилетиями. Размеренно двигаясь, Лорд с любопытством следил за слезой, стекающей из-под крепко зажмуренных век Блэка. Этим физическим насилием он совершал символический акт – утверждал свою власть над жертвой и отбирал ту загадку, которая была заключена в его непорочности. Загадку, которую мечтали разгадать Альбус, Северус и Гарри. Неожиданно для себя Темный лорд почувствовал, что удовольствие захватило его. Это было невероятно. Он давным-давно перестал что-либо чувствовать. Но сейчас он наслаждался: беспомощным отчаянием Сириуса, его нежной теснотой, его доверчивой красотой. И если бы Волдеморт верил в рай, он бы сказал, что во время оргазма услышал пение ангелов… Но Темный лорд соотнес свое удовольствие с триумфом от победы. Он получил то, о чем мечтали три его главных врага. Он отобрал у них не просто любовь – он отобрал у них уверенность в себе. Он отобрал у них власть.  
Кончив, Волдеморт встал над хрупким телом, скорчившимся на холодном полу. Мужчина лежал на боку, обнимая себя руками, словно мог так защититься, его била неконтролируемая дрожь. Волдеморт произнес несколько слов, и тело Блэка накрепко связали невидимые, но очень прочные веревки. Последний раз взглянув на Сириуса и уверив себя, что совсем не любуется его узкими бедрами с каплями крови на внутренней стороне, Темный лорд отправился проверять приготовленные ловушки, не сомневаясь, что вскоре в них попадет долгожданная троица. Волдеморт подсчитал, что часов через пять должна будет начаться атака, которая захлебнется кровью его врагов. Он ошибся всего лишь на 299 минут…   
… Уже умирая и чувствуя, что сознание угасает, Темный лорд удивлялся своей глупости. Ему казалось, что он просчитал каждый шаг своих врагов, любую мелочь, план виделся ему непогрешимым. А выяснилось, что он допустил самую главную ошибку в своей жизни, не учел основной элемент этой запутанной цепи – Силу. Жалеть об этом было уже поздно. Кровь толчками вырывалась из разорванного горла и распоротой груди. Его убийца – воплощение силы и твердости - не стал прибегать к магии или зельям. Он разорвал тело одного из сильнейших магов мира, как тряпичную куклу. Перед смертью Волдеморту показалось, что он сидит один в темном зале большого театра, и занавес с двух сторон медленно закрывает от него освещенную сцену, погружая все в беспросветный мрак. Лорд уже не мог справиться с тяжестью собственных век и спокойно смотрел сквозь ресницы, как огромный волк с окровавленной мордой, стелясь по земле, подползает к его бывшему пленнику. Бывшему – потому что все заклятия умирающего Лорда теряют силу. Обнаженный мужчина осторожно шевелится, стонет от боли в онемевших мышцах. Чудовищный зверь совсем по-собачьи прижимается к нему, начинает вылизывать его лицо, шею, плечи. Человек неловко, морщась, с трудом обнимает большую мохнатую голову, дрожащими пальцами гладит мощную шею, прижимается беззащитной нежной щекой к пасти со страшными зубами, и тяжелая волна черных волос скрывает его лицо от взгляда лорда. Волк тихо поскуливает, и человек хрипло шепчет:  
\- Реми, мой Реми, ты пришел…  
Это последнее, что слышит Волдеморт в своей жизни. Занавес в театре смыкается. «Finita…» - и мысль безнадежной искрой исчезает в вечной тьме. Спектакль подошел к концу.


End file.
